


Day 7: Advent Calendar

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [8]
Category: Beautiful Boy (2011), There She Goes (TV)
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Advent Calendar, Blow Jobs, Christmas Angst, Christmas Smut, Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Well it isn’t the usual chocolate but I’ll go for it.” Simon says looking over to the kid’s calendars that were hung on the wall.
Relationships: Bill Carroll (Beautiful Boy)/Simon Yates (There She Goes)
Series: 24 Days of OTP [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Day 7: Advent Calendar

“Simon, come see what I got for us.” Bill calls out as he hears the front door go. “Bloody hell, let me get inside first.” Simon groans, taking his coat off. “I guarantee this is something you’ll be excited about.” Bill smiles, holding the calendar to his chest as Simon walks into the room. “You can’t hype it up and then not show me.” Simon complains, trying to grab the calendar from the man. “Patience.” Bill says, as Simon makes a grab for it. “Well it isn’t the usual chocolate but I’ll go for it.” Simon says looking over to the kid’s calendars that were hung on the wall. “Why don’t we go upstairs and open the first door? Get started whilst the kids aren’t here?” Simon suddenly finds some energy and bolts up the stairs with the calendar, almost tripping over as he kicks his shoes off. “Careful.” Bill chuckles, hitting Simon’s bum as he catches up to him in the bedroom. “Who’s opening it?” Simon asks, watching Bill smirk. “Well let’s see. I bought it and I top. So I guess that’s two reasons for me to.” He smirks, pushing Simon back onto the bed. “We don’t know what it is yet?” Simon tells him, pulling at Bill’s leg to pull him onto the bed too. “Let me open it then.” Bill sighs, laying down next to Simon and opening up the first door. “Oh that we can do.” Simon picks up the calendar and chucks it on the floor. “I don’t think so.” Bill tells Simon, pushing the man onto his back and straddling him. “You’re forgetting that one night.” Simon starts but is cut off by Bill connecting their lips, pushing Simon’s hands into the mattress. He feels the man jerk his hips up as he pushes his tongue into Simon’s mouth. 

Simon sneaks into their bedroom. “Right kids are asleep.” He whispers, turning to lock the door behind him before grabbing the calendar off the side and sitting down next to Bill. “Hopefully it's something we can do quietly.” He points out, watching as Simon looks for day 5. “Are you ready?” Simon asks, looking over to Bill and leaving a gentle kiss on the man’s jaw as he opens the door. “Interesting…” Bill says, looking over to Simon. “I feel like this could be rather quick?” Simon smirks. “Especially knowing you.” He winks, pulling his pyjama bottoms down. “So who is doing which?” Bill looks over to Simon. “We all know who is doing which.” He smiles, resting his hand on the man’s jaw, brushing a thumb over his lips. “Don’t half arse your side of it then.” Simon tells him, taking Bill’s thumb into his mouth. “Alright that’s not what the calendar said.” Bill tells Simon, shuffling himself out of his boxers. “Fuck.” Simon moans around Bill’s length as the other man brushes his thumb over the top. “Think that gag reflex is improving.” Bill chuckles, stroking Simon’s hair with his free hand. “Guess I ca-” Simon gags as Bill pushes him further down, quickening the pace of his hand that wrapped around the man. “Thank you Bill for the lovely advent calendar.” Bill says, lifting Simon’s head up. “Thank y-.” Simon starts before he is pushed down, Bill thrusting up and hitting the back of the man’s throat and making him cum. “Fuck Si!” Bill shouts, thrusting once more before he comes over the edge. 

“Simon.” Bill rolls over in the bed, leaving a kiss on the man’s neck to wake him up. “Bill it’s so early.” Simon groans looking at the time. “We better open the calendar now. We won’t have time after having the kids all day and the party this evening.” Bill tells him, Simon groaning and hiding his face in the pillow again. “It’s better than two in a day.” Bill tries to convince him. “Fine, hand it over.” Simon skims his fingers over the calendar before finding number 15 and pulling it open. “What is it?” Bill leans in to look at it. “Degrading.” Bill reads, looking at Simon. “We don’t have to do it.” He says, a little worried. “No it’s what the calendar says. Let’s just do it.” He moves the calendar onto the side table before moving back down onto his back, Bill straddling him. “I don’t mean anything I say, okay? And if you want to stop…” Bill brushes a thumb over Simon’s cheek as he nods. “I’ll be fine.” Bill nods, kissing the man one more time before flipping him onto his front. “Look at you, so needy and shaking for me.” Bill whispers, nipping at Simon’s ear as he pulls the man’s pyjama bottoms down. “Can’t look after yourself can you? I have to do it for you.” Simon whines a little, nuzzling his face into the pillow, feeling Bill push in. “Surprised you managed two kids with your wife, look at how you’re begging for it.” Bill slides a hand up to grab onto the back of the man’s neck. “Couldn’t fuck your wife well enough with all that booze in your system, you disgusting alcoholic.” Bill spits, getting more into the scene. “Bet you couldn’t wait to get your fix, sedate yourself to the fact you’re a good for nothing deadbeat.” Bill keeps his thrusts steady with his words. Simon starts to sob, making Bill slow down. “I swear to god Bill, if you pull out.” Simon says through tears. 

Bill rubs Simon’s back lightly as he guides a water bottle to the man’s lips, pulling the duvet further over him. “What happened?” Bill asks, brushing his hand lightly through Simon’s hair. “It’s fine Bill.” The man starts, shuffling closer to Bill. “I know it was all, well sort of a lie.” Simon tells the worried man. “Simon.” Bill tries to interject but he stops him. “Can you just hold me?” Simon whimpers, nuzzling into the man’s side as he wraps his arms around the sobbing, tired man. “I’ve got you.” Bill shushes him, pressing his lips to the top of the man’s head. “Just let it out, hon.” Bill rubs Simon’s back, hearing him yawn a little. “Go to sleep now. That’s it.” Bill helps the man back down to lying why he just sits and watches Simon start to drift back off to sleep. 


End file.
